


SCUBA Princess-in-Peril

by UltimateOptimus



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time SCUBA AU, F/M, Finn "PG87" Mertens, Frogboy, Frogboy Finn Mertens, Froggirl, Froggirl Bonnibel Bubblegum, Frogman, Frogman Fubblegum, Frogman Fubblegum AU, Frogwoman, Fubblegum - Freeform, Out-Of-Air Emergency, Out-Of-Air Simulation Training, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum - Freeform, Rescue Frogman, Rescue Frogman Training, Rescue Frogwoman, SCUBA Fubblegum, SCUBA Gear, SCUBA Peril, SCUBABoy, SCUBAGirl, Scuba Diving, Underwater Peril, scuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateOptimus/pseuds/UltimateOptimus
Summary: My first ever Adventure Time Frogman Fubblegum AU story. Just a simple lighthearted little SCUBAdventure and Rescue Frogman out-of-air simulation training dive set in the Sunken High School Pool at the Drowned City underwater in a sunny Summer day featuring Frogboy Finn Mertens and Froggirl Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum.This one is for Keyhero18, MrDifferentGuy (AKA CNY) and all you Fubblegummers.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Finn the Human
Kudos: 1





	SCUBA Princess-in-Peril

A Frogman Fubblegum Scenario  
by UltimateOptimus

Once upon a time one beautiful Summer day over the great waters between the Land of Ooo and the Islands of Man above one of the sunken Pre-Great Mushroom Wars cities known as the Drowned Cities and across the beaches of high Ooo, Finn Mertens and Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, the Boy-Hero and his Candy Princess, High School Frogboy and Froggirl and both members of their High School's SCUBA Club, deciding to take a SCUBA diving class one Summer school day, in their sporty, sleek and cute Water Park swimwear and swim caps and their personalized SCUBA gear clad, are all-too-ready to take the plunge from their AI-piloted Candy Kingdom Liveaboard-class Flagship Dive Boat CKDB Princess AquaCola from Bubblegum's Candy Kingdom Navy with the Diver Down flags and buoys set up and the ship's AI Captain-Pilot ordered to follow the pair underwater into a SCUBA Diving Adventure - a "SCUBAdventure" as Finn coined the phrase - deep into the waters of the sunken Pre-'Shroom city. 

For Finn Mertens, today's SCUBAdventure is the Boy-Hero from the Islands of Man in SCUBA diver training, facing his childhood fear of the ocean head on, full steam ahead - a hands-on exorcism of his own aquatic demon.   
For Princess Bubblegum, this is Pre-War history research and extra SCUBA diver training for the more experienced Candy Mutant Girl of the Candy Kingdom - this underwater adventure ain't her first SCUBA dive.   
For our young heroic lovers of Human and Mutant origin both, Finn and Bubblegum's SCUBAdventure will be a mathem-aquatic Summer Splash of underwater fun in the sun and a lovers' SCUBA dive to remember. 

"But what's a fun SCUBAdventure without a little dance with danger?" Finn and Bubblegum thought and in pre-dive the Boy-Hero and the Candy Princess created a secret Rescue Frogman training mission to test Finn as Rapid Response Rescue Frogman-in-Training: 

Step 1: At the secret signal when the time comes, the Frogboy and Froggirl would start the rescue drill and split up, with Finn making the extreme hazard zone of the Drowned City his AquaGym and Princess Bubblegum settling down below and turning off her OxyCola bottletank to simulate a real out-of-air emergency - as real as it gets, but not TOO real.   
Step 2: Soon as he recieves Bubblegum's out-of-air signal once her bottletank's completely shut off and she is hovering between the bottom and the surface, Finn drops the AquaGymnastics, swims up as fast as his fins can take him to and buddy breathes - shares his life-saving air - with Princess Bubblegum in a lightning SCUBA rescue.  
Step 3: Once the Rescue Frogman mission is completed, Princess Bubblegum turns her OxyCola bottletank back on and Finn and she break for the surface together slowly and always breathing out to avoid getting a bad case of the bends, inflate their rescue jackets halfway up and if need be switch to snorkels once they break surface.

The two heroes of Ooo suited and geared up for aquatic action, Finn and Bubblegum turn their air tanks on, pull their masks down on their faces, plug their regulators into their mouths and take their first deep breaths of processed air from the mouthpieces. The Boy-Hero and the Candy Princess step up with fins on their feet to the dive platform and get ready to take the jump deep underwater.

Princess Bubblegum (Through Snorkelator): *Haaaaah...* Ready to SCUBA dive, Finn?  
Finn (Through Regulator): *Haaaaah...* Am I ever, Princess Bubblegum!  
Princess Bubblegum (Through Snorkelator): *Haaaaah...* You know what time it is...

Finn and Bubblegum (Through Regulator/Snorkelator): *Haaaaah...* ADVENTURE TIME!

KERSPLASH!!! And "Adventure Time" the time-honored codephrase of action, like torpedoes, away Finn Mertens and Princess Bubblegum go, jumping off the platform in a giant stride and with a big splash SCUBA diving down, down, down underwater into the big, breathtaking subaquatic world of the Drowned City, once a bustling Pre-'Shroom War metropolis home to millions, just waiting for our heroic pair. Finn and Bubblegum breathe bubbly breaths on their regulators and enjoy the candy sweet taste of SCUBA tank air in every last breath as the Frogboy and the Froggirl in their sleek, sporty swimwear-clad forms kick their finned legs and swim around the towering submerged skyscraper-decorated neighborhood of the ex-city, Finn's blonde hair and Bubblegum's hot pink hair, both beautiful even under swim caps, flowing free in the water, complete with all the wreckage of what you would find in a typical city once the 'Shroom Wars were through with it.

Finn (Through Regulator): *Haaaaah...* Mathematical! Look at all those rad sunken skyscrapers in the City, Bubblegum!  
Princess Bubblegum (Through Snorkelator): *Haaaaah...* Yes, Finn. Even after the Great Mushroom Wars, this city is beautiful.  
Finn (Through Regulator): *Haaaaah...* I can make this Drowned City an awesome AquaGym just for math Frogboys like me to show you how much of a Hero I am to you!  
Princess Bubblegum (Through Snorkelator): *Haaaaah...* An AquaGym with a real history to it. A history I want to learn so much from. *Haaaaah...* Just stay together with me. And please don't drown on me.  
Finn (Through Regulator): *Haaaaah...* Roger. And if you dive into any trouble, I'll be swimmin' to your rescue, Princess Bubblegum!  
Princess Bubblegum (Through Snorkelator): *Haaaaah...* I pray to Glob you will, Finn.

So long as Finn, training as a future Star Frogboy of the Islands of Man and the Candy Kingdom and fighting his phobia on its home field in the Drowned City and Bubblegum, a veteran Star Froggirl of the Candy Kingdom on a Pre-'Shroom War history lesson on the city, stick together with each other as dive buddies in this SCUBAdventure, the pair of SCUBA diving heroes will be swimming in and out of today's underwater adventure just fine, still kicking and breathing, safe and sound in what began as and seems like a peaceful, safe, uneventful SCUBAdventure. At least THAT's what most other boring SCUBA divers would think this dive would go down.

The time came for Finn and Bubblegum to commence their secret Rescue Frogman training by secret signal. 

Finn and Princess Bubblegum (Through Regulator/Snorkelator): *Haaaaah...* (Commence Rescue Frogman training.)

Finn tests his aquabatic skills and underwater Hero Heart as Frogboy by treating the ruined city like as he called it an AquaGym like the adventurous young Boy-Hero he is and Bubblegum swims to the Olympic-size swimming pool of the city's high school - littered with high school students' abandoned SCUBA gear and air tanks from the school's SCUBA class when the Wars hit Downtown - out of school spirit nostalgia and historical curiosity. 

Bubblegum, about to demonstrate even veteran frogmen and frogwomen can and will make rookie mistakes (forgetting to bring emergency Spare Air tanks to name just one), signalling her OxyCola bottletank to shut down air and playing unaware her tank was slowly going empty... yet... plays around and rests sitting her pink one-piece swimsuit-clad butt on the bottom of the high school pool and take in the summer sunlit underwater urban sights of this sunken old city, make herself nice and comfortable before getting the SCUBA peril show on the road.

Princess Bubblegum (Through Snorkelator): *Haaaaah...* The Drowned City and the high school - complete with its history, all its students and their stories and lives before the War - is so beautiful with the summer sun shining on it. *Haaaaah...* I am ready. Signal to OxyCola bottletank: commence air shut down. *Haaah...* Ah. My air emergency alarm is triggered. *Haaah...* Time to play SCUBA princess-in-peril. *Haaah...* Three. *Haah...* Two. *Hah...* One. *Ha--** Action.

Bubblegum's loud sounding air emergency signal his call to action, Finn stopped mid-maneuver, remembering he needs to protect Princess Bubblegum, dropped his AquaGym training and take up the Rapid Response Rescue Frogman training, swimming to where Princess Bubblegum is, kicking his finned legs as hard as he is breathing into his twinhose regulator as he can to swim to the Princess' rescue in a trail of air bubble clouds from his heavy breaths out of his reg' - and pray to Saint Minato he swims there just in time.

Finn (Through Regulator): *Haaah-hooo! Haaah-hooo! Haaah-hooo!* PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!

Princess Bubblegum, the more experienced SCUBA diver of the two, rapidly running out of air, takes a crash course in SCUBA safety, today's lesson being "ALWAYS keep your eyes on your air!" and plays the victim SCUBA diver part with authenticity dangerously approaching frightening like a reenactment of certain Pre-Mushroom War cartoon and movie SCUBA peril scenes when she felt her bubbly breathing through the mouthpiece of her snorkelator tightening - the first sign her OxyCola bottletank is almost closed. Bubblegum reflex-lays swimgloved hands to her bottlecap switch snorkelator, the pink mouthpiece in her mouth squeaking with each bubbling gasp, the snorkelator sounding like a drinking straw trying to drink from an empty pop bottle with every breath Bubblegum tries to draw. Princess Bubblegum is calm and collected as a veteran Frogwoman can be playing the victim in the drill. And well she must be: a drowned mausoleum of a Pre-War city at the bottom of the ocean is no place to get lost and run out of air in. Bubblegum sure would use breaths of air from the high schoolers' SCUBA air tanks if 1: they're still full, 2: didn't go unused for a good few generations and 3: she feels in the mood for breaking the simulation.

Princess Bubblegum (Through Snorkelator): *Haaa-- hoo--!* OxyCola Level: Red... my air... *Ahoo-- fmmmfh--!* My air is running out... *Hfmmmf--!* I'm on my last breaths... *MmmmMMM--!* FINN! *FFFmmMMmmff--!*

Bubblegum, her snorkelator around her mouth squeaking, tightening more and breathing became very difficult, knows a routine SCUBA dive downtown would turn into a hazardous SCUBAdventure if you break the rules of SCUBA diving. These are her last breaths. The smart cookie frogwoman she is, Bubblegum knows "low air in tank" means "dive over" (and she didn't need her DiveComp to learn that) and called for Finn to swim his swimsuit-clad tuckus over to her and break for the surface together, slowly and breathing out on the way up to avoid getting down with the bends, inflating their rescue jackets and switching to snorkels once breaking surface with the CKDB Princess AquaCola on rescue pickup standby for them, starting with springing herself off the pool floor and kicking her fin-legging-clad legs up, up and away, hovering in the pool in wait for Finn to join her as escort for the way up in a slow and orderly fashion (easier said than done when the air in your tank's almost gone). 

And then Bubblegum's snorkelator gave her one last breath of OxyCola she breathes in long and deep before calling it quits and going offline.

Princess Bubblegum (Through Snorkelator): (And now my one last breath...) *HaaaaAAAAAHfff--** Finn! *Aaah-hooo-ahoooo--!* Oh Finn, please swim with air in time! Please swim with air in time! Please swim with air in time!

Bubblegum gasped out in horror her very last hard bubbly breath out the snorkel part of her now useless snorkelator and is left praying for more breaths of air from her now turned off bottletank through the mouthpiece in her mouth, her prayers answered only by the vacuum in her closed bottletank with every breath she tries to take, the DiveCOMP on her wrist beeping out the out-of-air alarm loud enough for Finn to hear. And that can only mean one thing:

Princess Bubblegum ran out of air.

The one prayer Princess Bubblegum made - for Finn to swim to her with air to share in time - is answered by the guardian angel in light blue, blue and green SCUBA gear swimming along to Princess Bubblegum's rescue. And not a moment too soon.

Finn (Through Regulator): *Haaaaah-hooo! Haaaaah-hooo! Haaaaah-hooo!* Never fear, Princess Bubblegum! Your Rescue Frogboy guardian angel Finn is here swimming to your rescue!

Finn Mertens, heroic schoolboy frogman and boy SCUBA diver-in-training he is, a victim of the waters himself, wasted no time at all with becoming Princess Bubblegum's guardian Rescue Frogman angel, swimming full steam ahead, his bright light blue-blue swimsuit-clad boy-hero body slicing through the waters, kicking his split twinblade finned legs and breathing through his twinhose regulator as hard as humanly possible to Bubblegum at the sunken high school swimming pool, the young pink candy mutant girl in pink one-piece sports swimsuit and swim cap clad currently hovering in the SCUBA gear and air tank littered Pre-'Shroom Wars school pool sucking on her turned off snorkelator with both swimgloved hands on it, cheeks puffing up around her mouthpiece with each try to draw breath through it, praying for more breaths from her closed off OxyCola bottletank and kicking her fin-leggings floating in standing place above the pool floor to keep herself afloat, waiting for her boy-hero, Finn immediately having down pat Princess Bubblegum is out of air. 

Finn (Through Regulator): *Haaaah-hooo! Haaaah-hooo! Haaaah-hooo!* You will be just perfectly fine so long as I am with you, my dear Frogwoman instructor. I know a veteran Frogwoman Princess like you isn't psyched out easy by a little out-of-air emergency. Please plug your snorkelator out and let me share my life-saving air with you, Princess Bubblegum.

Finn and Bubblegum connect their hands together and hold each other closely and tightly as teenage SCUBA divers like them do best, kicking their fins in place floating above the pool, both Frogboy and Froggirl making sure they are keeping their Frogman cool at all times in their secret Rescue Frogman out-of-air emergency simulation. Princess Bubblegum squeezes her swim gloved hand on her snorkelator and fastens her seatbelt for The Big One...

Princess Bubblegum: (This is it. My last hard gasp of OxyCola air. Since you asked so nicely, Finn...) *HaaaaaAAAAAAUUUM! POP! Fffblblblblblbl. Mmm.*

And with Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, Frogwoman of the Candy Kingdom gasping in her last hard gasp of all the OxyCola bottletank air she can breathe into her candy lungs and cheeks from her shut off bottletank through her sweet-tasting clear pink plastic mouthpiece, straight out of her puffy cheeked bubbly mouth bubbling and popping Princess Bubblegum plugged her colorful red-white Cola-bottlecap-and-drinking straw themed snorkelator, leaving a now breathless Frogwoman Princess of the Candy Kingdom in an underwater high school swimming pool of the sunken Pre-Mushroom Wars metropolis. Bubblegum slashes her swim gloved hand across her throat, letting the Human Frogboy know the Candy Froggirl's air tank is out of juice and in serious need of air. Finn, knowing full well what needs be done as Rescue Frogman-in-Training, lays his swim gloved hand on his twinhose regulator and gears himself up for the rescue...

Finn: (This breath of air is just for you, Bubblegum.) *HaaaaaAAAAAUUUM! POP! Blblblblbl. Mmm.*

Finn Mertens, Frogboy of the Islands of Man gasps in one long hard breath of OxyBio backpack tank air into his young boy lungs and cheeks through his clear plastic mouthpiece and with puffed up cheeks and swimsuit-clad chest with a lungful of SCUBA tank air, out of his puffy, bubbly mouth bubbling and popping Finn plugs his futuristic-styled green twinhose regulator and swims up close and personal to buddy breathe with Princess Bubblegum, his SCUBA Princess-in-Peril.

Here's the funny thing about the "buddy breathe" part.

Princess Bubblegum: *Hmmmwfh?*

Frogboy Finn Mertens kisses Froggirl Princess Bubblegum in the lips, the human frogboy kissing precious, lifesaving air into the blushing bubblegum froggirl, Finn surprising Bubblegum with his "mouth-to-mouth" approach to buddy breathing - his Kiss of Loyalty and Love. Finn and Bubblegum soon hug each other in a tight warm loving embrace once her surprise makes way for relief and love, their puffy cheeked lips still connected to each other's and sharing their breaths of air, their personalized regulators floating below their mouths, their colorful sporty swimsuits colliding and connecting with each other, soft fabric brushing and rubbing, their swim gloved arms holding the two at the waists and finned feet kicking like the young SCUBA lovers they are.

The human frogboy loves the Original Flavor bubblegum taste of the candy froggirl he feels in his lips locked in hers in their bubbly kiss, he must face facts. 

Finn and Princess Bubblegum: *Mmmmmmblblblblbl.*

Much as Frogboy Finn and Froggirl Bubblegum want to stay like this for the rest of their lives kissing underwater in each other's swimsuit and SCUBA gear clad embrace, Finn and Bubblegum, knowing all too well rules are rules and all good things must come to an end, decided they've kissed enough air into each other and broke the kiss with a big pop, bubbles of air leaking out of their lips with a buzzing sound by rule of "never hold your breath". 

The human frogboy and the candy froggirl will treasure this underwater memory of theirs lovingly.

Finn and Princess Bubblegum: *Mmmmmm... POP! Blblbl.*

Frogboy Finn and Froggirl Bubblegum smile cute, puffy cheeked, bubbling smiles and signal OK at each other. The Rescue Frogman drill a complete success, Princess Bubblegum powers her OxyCola bottletank back up and twists the air valve open again. Frogboy Finn plugs his green twinhose Helper's regulator back into his mouth and Froggirl Bubblegum her freshly reopened Cola-themed snorkelator back into her mouth, the frogboy's and froggirl's waiting lips and teeth biting into his twinhose reg's and her snorkelator's clear mouthpieces and take a good breath.

Finn and Princess Bubblegum (Through Regulator/Snorkelator): *HaaaAAAUUUUH!!! Hoooooblblblblblbl! Haaaaah! Hoooooblblbl! Haaaaah! Hoooooblblbl!*

Frogboy Finn and Frogwoman Princess Bubblegum gasp in their first hard gasping breaths of SCUBA tank air through their regulator and snorkelator, clouds of air bubbles roaring out of the regs welcoming the SCUBA heroes back to the world of airbreathers, the human frogboy and the candy froggirl feeling good to be breathing with regulators in their mouths again after their Rescue Frogman drill - Princess Bubblegum especially from the looks of her blushing pink mask and snorkelator covered face, her cheeks puffing with every breath of OxyCola bottletank air she gasps in through her snorkelator with muffled sighs of relief before she returns to normal breathing.

Frogman Finn and Princess Bubblegum strike a fun-loving victory pose and signal OK to each other with regulator-covered smiles and happy laughter.

Finn and Princess Bubblegum (Through Regulator/Snorkelator): *Haaaah... hooooblblblbl...* Rescue Frogman Mission Accomplished!  
Finn (Through Regulator): *Haaaah... hooooblblblbl...* I hope you loved my mouth-to-mouth SCUBA rescue, Princess Bubblegum, my SCUBA Princess! *Haaaah... hooooblblblbl...* Your original flavor tastes mathematical!  
Princess Bubblegum (Through Snorkelator): *Haaaah... hooooblblblbl...* Why, thank you for your stylish rescue, Finn, my flawless SCUBA Champion! *Haaaah... hooooblblblbl...* I loved the taste of your kiss too!

Before the SCUBA diver heroes can make the ascent though, Finn and Bubblegum take one set of the SCUBA gear in the pool, mask, snorkel, fins and dive jacket each, one boy's and one girl's as mementoes to remember their SCUBA dive in the sunken high school pool by and pieces of Pre-'Shroom War history and leaving the rest and the air tanks be in reverence of the memory of all the students of this school, Finn stashing them in his green backpack (gotta love Cartoon Logic and Hammerspace).

Princess Bubblegum (Through Snorkelator): *Haaaah... hooooblblblbl...* And now, Finn, it's time for our emergency ascent back to the surface. *Haaaah... hooooblblblbl...* The Princess AquaCola is waiting for us topside. *Haaaah... hooooblblblbl...* I hope you and I have our rescue jackets ready!  
Finn (Through Regulator): *Haaaah... hooooblblblbl...* Aye aye, Princess Bubblegum! Emergency ascent it is! *Haaaah... hooooblblblbl...* Next stop: home sweet home, exit stage up! Rescue jackets at the ready!  
Princess Bubblegum (Through Snorkelator): *Haaaah... hooooblblblbl...* That's a wilco, Finn! *Haaaah... hooooblblblbl...* Emergency ascent! Rescue jackets at the ready!

The human frogboy and candy froggirl holding on each other for the swim up, Finn and Princess Bubblegum commence with their emergency ascent spring their finned swim sock-clad legs off the SCUBA gear and tank-littered sunken high school pool and swim up, up and away from the Drowned City's high school to the surface, the boy and girl slowly kicking their fins and breathing out bubbling from their regulators in their mouth to avoid getting a bad case of the bends on their way up, taking one last look at the sunken high school and its pool and the Drowned City it and its students called home below them as it shrinks from their view into the blue colored depths of the ocean in goodbye... for now... before refocusing their loving gazes at each other.

Higher and higher up Finn and Princess Bubblegum swam in their controlled ascent, their mask-covered eyes connected to each other lovingly, holding on each other tightly, kicking their swim sock-clad, fin-wearing legs slowly and surely, breathing out bubbly breaths of air from their regulators, their DiveCOMPs keeping track of their air level and ascent, the Drowned City and its High School now swallowed into the blue out of their view until they reach the halfway point between the City and the CKDB Princess AquaCola. And the human frogboy and the candy froggirl know what that means in their secret Rescue Frogman training as they reach with one hand for their SCUBA gear's rescue jacket inflator ripcords on their back...

Finn and Princess Bubblegum (Through Regulator/Snorkelator): *Haaaah... hooooblblblbl...* Emergency Rescue Jackets!

Frogboy Finn Mertens and Froggirl Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum with one mighty yank of the ripcords inflate their sporty, sleek and cute emergency rescue jackets, Finn's rescue jacket a green Stab Jacket Style Helper's Rescue Jacket with green Helper's Rescue Water Wings on his arms and Bubblegum's a yellow with red-white peppermint stripes Scubapro Stab Jacket Style OxyCola Rescue Jacket, the jackets opening up with a loud pop, wrapping Finn and Bubblegum around them nice and figure-huggingly tight and puff up with a loud hiss of air going into the jackets, making them cute and puffy not to mention safe. Frogboy Finn and Froggirl Bubblegum breathe their way out all the way in their Exit Stage Up. 

Finn and Princess Bubblegum (Through Regulator/Snorkelator): *Ahooooooooooooooooblblblblblblblblbl!*

The human frogboy and the candy froggirl in their inflated rescue jackets blast off to the surface like underwater rockets, splitting the waters in a huge trail of bubbles out of their SCUBA systems and their regulators as the two SCUBAdventurers breathe out to avoid the bends on the way up.

And with a mighty huge splash, Frogboy Finn Mertens and Froggirl Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum break the surface of the great waters between the Land of Ooo and the Islands of Man, the brightly shining summer sun, the sapphire blue summer skies and the CKDB Princess AquaCola greeting them. Finn and Bubblegum, floating around like living buoys on the water surface in their inflated rescue jackets, take a few last breaths from their regulators before spitting them out, letting the regulator and snorkelator fall out of their mouths, gasping in breaths of surface air and laughing heartily in triumph and fun.

Finn and Princess Bubblegum: Ahahahahahahaaaah!  
Finn: Math me, we did it! We were REAL mathematical Frogmen down here, Princess Bubblegum!  
Princess Bubblegum: Yeah! Congratulations, Finn! You and I truly are mathematical Frogmen!

Their SCUBAdventure and Rescue Frogman Training ending with the human frogboy and candy froggirl passing with flying colors and SCUBA gear mementoes in the frogboy's backpack, Finn plugged his snorkel into his mouth, Princess Bubblegum her snorkelator in Snorkel Mode with the bottlecap dial turned to the snorkel into hers and the two frogkids floating in their rescue jackets take a dip back down underwater, take one last look at the big blue underwater world before heading home and swim a lap to the waiting Princess AquaCola's dive platform, working their swimming arms and fin-wearing legs out in the meantime. Once they reach the AI-captained diveboat's dive platform, Frogboy Finn and Froggirl Princess Bubblegum haul their swimwear and SCUBA gear clad bodies up out of the water, climb back aboard the Princess AquaCola's platform by its two ladders, take the snorkel and snorkelator out of their mouths and sit down on the platform to dry off and take a breather, the frogboy's and froggirl's emergency rescue jackets automatically deflating once out of the water, letting the air inside them hissing out and pack themselves back up into their Frogman rigs, the emergency jacket inflator in recharge mode 'til next dive, Finn taking the sets of salvaged SCUBA gear out of his backpack and into the diveboat's storage, giving the two and the rest of the Candy Kingdom something to remember their SCUBAdventure by.

And before our heroes order the diveboat's AI Captain to chart course for home sweet home to the Candy Kingdom full steam ahead, Frogboy Finn Mertens and Froggirl Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum end their SCUBAdventure fun-filled summer day by going out to see and soak in the rays of the beautiful shining summer sun hanging high in the sapphire summer skies at the CKDB Princess AquaCola's dive platform with each other for romantic company, Finn and Bubblegum looking forward to diving into more future SCUBAdventures - inviting more of their friends if they feel like it - and kissing each other in the lips again in a summer lovers' embrace.

The End


End file.
